


Hell Bent Lust: Dark Love

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Rape, Hidden lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Widowmaker decided to spare Soldier 76’s life, but she had her own terms of agreement before she releases him but she didn’t expect the darkness of lust revolving around Soldier 76.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there is darkness behind any light, and it can make an angel into a devil, but it can also make a the dominator the sumbissive one

~London~  
“76 here, what’s the situation” as a masked man held a radio piece in his right ear, he was standing on an alleyway as he was contacted by another Overwatch member, “Jack, it’s Mercy, Talon has sent their assassin, codename “Widow Maker” she is dangerous, but rescuing the Senator is your biggest priority, expect some resistance” as he loaded his rifle, as he replied “I’ll do my best” as the lady in the radio replied, “Jack… be careful, come home to me” as he raised his rifle, he replied to her “Don’t worry, I’ll be back, I promise” before he engaged the building, he took out a pendant, it’s with a blonde lady, might be the lady he’s talking to, he stared at it for a little time, and with a deep breath, he smashed the door to enter the target building, he aimed his rifle to scan the area. So far, no movement, he was on low profile when he saw a light, 

“Thermal vision….. Activated” the sniper’s visor activated as she scanned the area, she heard a smash when she was securing the area.  
There was a sniper, she was roaming the area as she aimed her rifle to area upon area, “So far, no movements, secure the top floor, you two, patrol here” as she went up, 76 went from cover to cover just to avoid being spotted by the two Talon patrolmen.

The two patrolmen were heavily armed, ready to eliminated targets, as they approached the area where 76 was hiding, he eliminated the first guard, as the other guard was ready to fire his rifle, but within a second, he was down, 76 eliminated the targets as he progressed upstairs.

The second floor, he had to keep radio silence, and take light steps, he was hearing heels… “tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.” as it was closing in a female assassin was behind him, she was hanging upside down the gaps above the stairs when he went up. 

“Hands up…. NOW!” as a thick French English accent was thrown silently behind him, as he complied by raising his hands up, as the assassin was pointing an assault carbine behind him, she said “I could kill you here now, but I have other plans for you” as he heard the same accent.

“Now go inside that room” he had no choice, he was at gunpoint, both from his own pulse rifle and her assault carbine, “You do know I can take you down” as 76 threatened “Ohhh… I like to see you do it, Cherie” as she closed the door, and turned on the light, “the last one that got here was what her name... errr… is… ah... Tracer, yes… the noisy girl” as she settled my gun as a wedge to secure the door, she told 76 to face her  
“I’d like to see you go, if you will follow my terms” as she said “I don’t negotiate with assassins” 76 replied still with hands raised, “I know what your body cries out, I saw your heat signature when you entered, believe me, soldier boy, I’m not stupid” as she pinned the submissive soldier in the wall.

She was holding him by the chest, giving a feel of how hard his chest is, as she started stripping 76’s jacket “What are you doing?” as he said, while she was starting to open his undershirt, he felt her cold touch, as she was kissing the scarred chest of 76, “I like it when my man has scars” she mumbled while sucking his nipples, there was no sign of resistance while she was kissing and licking him, as she was about to touch his visor, they both heard a knock. 

“Ms. Lacroix, are you here?” one man said while knocking, “I’ll be back…. Be good” as she removed the pulse rifle wedging the door, “Yes I am, I was resting, and you disturbed me…” she pointed her gun to the man “No… please I won’t do it again… NO!” she shot the man in the head, as she closed the door again, still wedging the rifle to the door securely, “I hate people disturbing me” as 76 saw her face, she was fuming mad, as she returned back to her now seductive state, “now where were we?” his jacket was still on, and his shirt was raised, as she approached the man, she undid his belt, as 76 swallowed a lump of air, she pulled down his pants, she was amazed on how he was “hanging” on, she smiled as she pulled 76’s shorts down to his knees, “You’re well hung there” she joked, as she removed her belt and pulled down her clothes, her bottoms were still on but her upper clothing was off, she focused her attention on his balls, as she was massaging it, she said “this will be our deal, I want you to show me a good night, and I will let you go” he was trembling to the feeling of what happened to the man a while ago, but he nodded “Just get on with it” he scoffed, as he saw her hand touch the mask, he held his stance as she removed his visor “Oh… I’m seeing a handsome devil” she said.

Widowmaker saw the face of the mysterious soldier 76, “I get to meet the Soldier 76 himself, how fabulous” she said, as she was still massaging his balls on her right hand, she dropped the visor as she closed herself to him using her left hand, she was holding the back of his head, while they kiss, she went down on him as she eyed his hard on.

She started on sucking him, but she stopped as she said “Don’t hold back, I like my man pushing me” as she gave him the go signal, he held her to her head as he bobbed her head back and forth to his erect penis, he went deep in her mouth that she was gagging, “Harder… do it harder” as she stopped sucking, Her accent made him more hard, as he was used on hearing Mercy speak in German when they have sex, it was his turn to dominate the French assassin.

He pinned her to the wall, as she mounted him, he was vigorously rubbing himself to her, as she said “Hold on…” as she took off her shoes, and she pulled down the remaining clothes that she had “there, all comfortable” as she smiled, she jumped on him, as he fucked her while she’s at the wall. She was moaning loud and hard, as he was taking her, as she was having a good feel of 76, she pushed him down, as she had a sinister smile in her “I want you to do my ass” while she’s parting her ass cheeks, her asshole was so tight that 76 had a visible expression of struggle while she was forcing his aching erection inside her ass. He was hearing her curse and scream in French while he was forcing it inside her, her knees were shaking as he was halfway from entering it “SHIT! You’re too tight” as he was also struggling on moving in, as he tried to force a thrust, Widow maker’s pupils started to dilate as she felt a hard and strong thrust from 76, as she staggered down, but she was caught by 76, as he carried her, he removed his cock in her asshole to let her whole body catch a breath, “I never thought you’d do that hard” as she forced a chuckle, “Do you have fun doing it with the doctor?” as she added, “I enjoyed what I do with her, and that is none of your concern” he carried her “Wh..What are you doing” as he carried her and rammed his dick in her asshole again “I’m not done with you yet” he had a dominating stance on her, as she had no strength left to push him, “You can’t push me around woman! I’m always in charge” she saw an angry man, who was forcing her, he alternated inserting his cock in both her ass and her pussy, as he was groping her breasts, as he gave a forced kiss on her, too tired to react, Widowmaker succumbed to the kiss of 76, as he grabbed her by the hair, he was thrusting too hard that he came inside her ass, rope after rope of sperm was caught in her asshole, as her eyes were white with ecstasy, as he slapped her cheek to wake her up, “HEY, we’re not done yet” a gruff voice commanded her to wake up, as he entered her again as she begged 76 to stop, “Please…. Stop this!!!” her accent was drowning the pleas of mercy, as he still continued on thrusting her asshole, as he silenced her by kissing her and lashing her tongue with his, as she every thrust and while fingering her, she squirted in front of him… as he licked the juice she released with an evil grin.

“Pl... Please, stop this” as she was still begging again, from a dominator she was forced into submission by her captive, as he grabbed her by the hair and forced her to do a deep throat, he was thrusting with strong precision in her mouth as she was bobbing her head, she was gagging, she was drooling with the size of his cock, and she was running out of breath, and there it goes He came inside her mouth, as she had a clear taste of how a strong man ejaculates, her eyes dilated again as she was taking all the semen of 76, he wasn’t supposed to act like a beast, but when he was forced, his hell bent lust unchained a far darker lust that he has, he hid that angry lust even to Mercy, so that he can make real love with her, but when Widowmaker dominated him, his hell bent self was released. As he was ejaculating in her, he was growling, like a dominant lion, he was panting like a beast, as he released an unconscious Widowmaker, he’s still filled with fury and lust, as he hovered his hand on her, groping her breasts, pinching her nipples, and fingering both her pussy and her asshole, he was growling, he was out of control, without her recovery, he lunged at her, as he entered her in front, her pussy was both wet with her squirt, and her own piss, as she was trying to claw 76’s body just to get a painful reaction, her body will soon take toll on the abuse that the out of control 76 did, as her consciousness was drifting, she felt a painful thrust in her pussy… He came inside of her, though she was safe not to get pregnant, she was in a deep panic that a man came inside of her, an earth shattering orgasm from her was emitted, as she fainted from the orgasm.

She woke up inside a med bay, she was still in pain as she felt her body, she was cleaned, and she had her other wounds from the intercourse healed, she let out a silent cry while she lay down, “Good morning” as a blonde doctor smiled to her “you wondered why you’re here in the base?” she was clearly not in the base of Talon, but she was in the Overwatch base, she whimpered while she remembered the night 76 abused her, “I know what happened” she held her by the hand, “He loses control, when he was tipped to the breaking point, I experienced it” she explained that he loses all control when he is pushed to the breaking point, both in battle and while having sex, he will not stop until either he collapses in exhaustion or if he eliminated the enemy, she asked the blonde doctor “Why are you helping me? I am the enemy, I tried to kill your people, and I killed people for money” the doctor smiled as she said “I am a doctor, and a wife, I help people, enemy or not, I know you’re not a bad person, I know deep in your heart that you are still a good person” tears started rolling down her eyes as she heard those gentle words, when the blonde doctor told her to rest she laid back down and went to sleep.

As the doctor went to check on 76, she approached him “Stay away from me… I’m a monster” he warned her, “Jack… you know I married you because you’re not” as she smiled, he broke down as he knelt and hugged her, Angela was too caring… she would care less if she married a monster or not, because she knows that Jack isn’t a monster, as she was brushing him by the hair, she was soothing a man with a monstrous secret.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, I would appreciate if you leave a Kudos and comment, if you have suggestions or ideas leave them in the comments down below and hope to hear from you guys :)


End file.
